Marceline turns Dominic (Red Starved)
by DoncasterPacific24
Summary: Thousands of years after the Mushroom War and another Human is introduced a 14 year old named Dominic. After a dare from Finn, Marceline becomes Red Starved and bites Dominic, who becomes a vampire.


Adventure Time Fan Fiction. Marceline bites Dominic.

Dominic is a 14 year old boy, he has been through schools, and has been the gullible type to belive another stuent was a vampire and used to get scared easily. Thousands of years ago before Dominic's time, a nuculier war broke out killing thousands of peole and mutating most os the survivors, scattering places and items. Among those was a girl named Marceline, there was her parents and, the Ice King, Simon Petrikov, and Betty his fiance, oh Betty, but that's another story. Back to Dominic. After thousands of years the Human Population was constructed and rebuilt from the survivors of that fatal nucular time. Dominic is friends with Finn and jake and alot of the other Humans, as well as the princeses, and the candy people and other Ooo residents, including Marceline. After Simon became the ice King and after the War had finally finished, Marceline was a teenager, she had been bitten on the neck and became a vampire.

Dominic stays in and out of this story for a while and finally stays in towards the center.

One day, Finn and Jake were sitting on there coach hanging out with Dominic, Lady Rainicorn, and Princess Bublegum, and Marceline. Marcelien did not show up yet.

"What's taking here so long" Finn asked looking at Jak.

"Idk man, but Lady is beaten it up on BMO, I bet I can do that." Jake said scoooping a spoon full of icecrem in his mouth."

"Yeah!" Finn and Jake shouted high fiving each other.

Lady is speaking in Rainicorn through out the story, just In english on the text.

Lady hit one last button and set the controlle ron the coach. "Try it hunny bun she said."

"Alright" Jke said impressed after eating more ice cream yet again another spoonful. When suddenly before he can grab the controller the door opened with a sound of an Axe base.

"Marcy!" Finn shouted happily.

"Hey Guys" Marceline said, got any apples.

"Right we do" said Finn running to the fridge and comeing back with an Apple for Mareline.

"Yum" Marceline said evilish teasing like as she bit down on the apple sucking the red away. She tossed it in the air caught it and threw it in the trash bin. The now gray apple made a boom as it landed in the bin. "One more for me?" asked Marceline. Finn did the same thing and laughed. "Sup Marcy" said Dominic who pojked Jake and pointed to the controller. "Sup" replied Marceline. Jake and Dominic played for a long 10 minutes when "YES!" Jake said. "We did it" added Domininic. PB turned on the TV she Marceline and the guys chatted and laughed for a while, until after Marceline had another apple. "Hey Marcy, how long can you go with out Red?" asked Finnr emembering the time he worked trying to get a peice of red but brushing off the though as he changed mind thinkign Marceline would'nt try to kill someone. Jake grabbed finn with his streched out arms and ran intot he kitchen. "DUDE Don't she will hurt someone!" excalimed Jake who was scraed of vampires and Marceline tried to kill him before. "Relax, She won't do it anymore she probaly decided not to after that". After a hwile Finn convinced Jake to let marcy do the dare. the returned ot the living room. A while later they all decided to make it a sleep over, with sleeping bags in the living room. They stayed up late chugging sodas "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!", and watching TV. Marceline was getting red starved and mad and felt like she would have anything red even blood, she held it in for her friend's a hour later Marceline couldn't take it, she went over to Doinic and bit his neck infront of Finn, and Jake, Princess Bubblegum was fast asleep. She sucked Dominic's blood, panting and realizing what she did she let off and crawled back. Dominic made a monay sigh and was turning grey Marceline's color. he got up and fangs grew in. "Marcy!" yelled Jake. "I, I could'nt help it" Marceline burst out, "Finn made the dare so i became red strarved i tried to hold it in but it it was too much". "I'm a vampire!" Dominic shouted. "You are" Marceline said. "Cool" said Dopminic. "Wait your not mad" asked marceline. "No" To Be Continued


End file.
